Prior Engagement
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: Loose sequel to Challenge Set 4.1 Vegas. Hotch meets Diana Reid.


The room was musty, the air of an old, uncared for, down-right dilapidated library instead of a bedroom.

Hotch couldn't help but give the room a glance-over, it took Reid a quick elbow to his lover's stomach to get him to stop trying to profile his mentally ill mother. "Mom, this is Aaron… Aaron, this is my mom…"

"You can call me Diana. I've seen you before." She looks at him with scrutiny.

"You have, you've met him when you came to my work that one time, it was years ago." Reid offered.

"So why is a government man here to see me, Spencer?" She said, not hiding her distrust in the man despite him standing right there.

"Mom, he's not here in any work capacity. Mom, do you remember the letter I sent you last week about coming up for a visit?"

"Of course I do, I'm not an imbecile, Spencer. Despite what THESE PEOPLE would have you believe!" She looks around, trying to make eye-contact with several orderlies within the general area.

"Mom, that isn't how I meant it. I told you I wanted you to meet my lover, well… this is my lover." Reid blushed a bit at that, fiddling. He was hoping desperately that this would convince his mom to turn on the charm. Boy had he miscalculated.

Diana approached Aaron, grabbing him by the tie, "_You're_ his lover?"

Aaron flexed his eyebrows at the sudden presence at his neck.

"How _old_ are you?"

"44 years old."

"You're 14 years older than my son." She says, weighing it on her tongue. "And you're his boss?"

"Yes, but that does not play into our relationship outside of work. I can promise you the utmost level of professionalism occurs at-"

"At the FBI, I bet it does, you government men are too stiff." She mentions, relaxing her grip on his tie, but not letting it go. "You honestly think you're good enough for my Spencer?"

"Mom!" Reid looks from her to him back to her pleadingly, "Mom that's going too far."

"Baby, it's not. I'm your mother, for better or worse, and I always want what's best for you. If he can't even prove that's him, it's better he just leave now." She started it in a kind tone toward Spencer but ended it with barbed words thrusting into Aaron.

"No one is good enough for Spencer, Diana." Aaron started, "But I try to come as close to that as possible. I love him very much, you raised a fine young man who is smart, capable, and compassionate. One would be hard-pressed to find another like him."

She smiled at that, letting go of his tie, "See? It wasn't so bad. I like him. He's a keeper, Spencer." Diana walked back to her reading chair and sat down allowing the lovers to take a few moments to gather their steel.

"So why did you really come here, Spencer? You're not just here to introduce me to your lover." She shook her head knowingly.

"Mom," he paused for a moment gathering his thoughts, "He isn't just my lover. He's asked me to marry him, in a few states we can do that now… Washington DC, too, so… it's really important to me to know I have your approval on the matter."

"And if I didn't, you wouldn't?"

Spencer swallowed hard. Just thinking that she wouldn't… his body physically tensed, "He makes me happier than I could have imagined possible. He completes me, I know that sounds hokey… but it's true… I, I want you to be able to be a part of our lives, Aaron has a son, you know." He swallows hard, he knows he's talking too much, so why isn't Aaron cuing him to be quiet like he normally would on a case…?

Aaron puts his hand around Spencer's and squeezes. "But you do, don't you, Diana?"

She smirked and gave Spencer a kind look, "Spencer, have you ever done anything wrong in my eyes?"

His body visibly relaxed, "So you do think it's…"

"Of course I give my blessings. You'll make a fine couple," She looked at Aaron, "Just remember who the better half is." She gestures her eyes to her son.

Aaron smiles one of his toothy smiles he reserves for his happiest of feelings. "That I will."

As Reid was about to talk more to his mother, an orderly approached, knocking on the door, "I'm sorry, it's time for their medication and then visiting hour is over…"

Reid mouthed an 'Oh' embarrassed a bit.

"Spencer, you really should tell your father, too." She mentioned, waving them off. Reid's body went stiff, to the point that he walked out with plank-motions and marching.

Aaron put a guiding, gentle arm over Spencer's shoulders. "Come on, it'll be fine. Besides, I'll be there with you. Just think, after that, we'll go back to Virginia, and we can talk to Jess about how to plan the ceremony. I'm pretty sure I can convince Sean to hook us up with gourmet catering for cheap, too."

Spencer smiled, blushing, "Well, if that's the case… I guess it won't be _so_ bad…"


End file.
